Titans Kindergarten:New Student OMAKE:Transfers and Why cacti are bad
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Hey everybody!I'm back and I know!I'm so surprised I'm not dead!so before any of you say anything I know that Titans Kindergarten is NOT my series, but my friend and the creator of the ever popular Titans Kindergarten InspectorOfFluff has given me permission to write OMAKES from his stories, hence comes RHETTS OMAKE SERIES!so please RxR!because reviews mean love FlameAtOwnRisk


**Hey everybody!**

**Guess whose back? Back again!**

**Guess whose back!?**

**Keoni: Rhett and Keoni bruh!**

**Me: yes that is correct Keoni! Hey everybody! I'm so very sorry that I haven't been around for a while I've had a lot of…..issues since last year that have been kinda taking precedence over everything else, but I'm back with a small story!**

**Even better it's an OMAKE of one of my dearest friends and colleagues here on FanfictionDotNet InspectorOfFluff!**

**And yes he has given me permission to write omakes for his ever popular series Titans Kindergarten; if you don't know what that is I highly recommend you read it;**

**Now that that's out of the way let's hope this oldie moldy can keep up with the newer generation of writers that have been appearing as of late!:)**

**Keoni! If you'd be so kind to do the honors?**

**Keoni: Sure bra! So Rhett the benevolent dictator does NOT own this series known as Titans Kindergarten, nor does he own Teen Titans, but he does hold the creative license of this particular omake and other omakes he shall be creating and he has been ALLOWED PERMISSION to write omakes for his fellow fanfiction colleague InspectorOfFluff. So please don't sue him!**

**Me: Alright now let's GET WILD!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Malchior waited in the office for his mother to pick him up he couldn't help but shiver as the familiar feeling of impending doom crawled up his spine. Trembling as if someone had just danced over his sandbox- he didn't know what a grave was, but he DID remember that when his stuffed dragon Rorek had died he and his mommy buried it in the sandbox- the ivory haired boy looked around for the newly terrifying little half-demon guarding his hair lest it be made into tissue.

Upon NOT noticing that 'The little blackette demon of doom and destruction' (**TM Pending**) was anywhere to be found, the toddler released his guard of his platinum locks and scoffed.

Yeah right, the little girl hurting _him_? Besides, that dum-dum Zeek would never allow-

The lights suddenly went out

One by one

As if the lights themselves were be eradicated from ever existing; the room warping into a prison in the toddlers fear-induced haze as the atmosphere seemed to grow smaller and smaller practically suffocating the poor –close to wetting himself- toddler and- wait was that THUNDER!?

Looking up the boy noticed he was not alone, and what could only be the crimson and black eyes of Death itself was staring at him from the closed door to the office before the two entities made themselves known.

Zeek smiled sadistically in his Zakiasu form, black blood dripping from his wicked grin, eating its way through the floor boards as Parker held a manic grin of his own. His red eyes and crazed purple hair NOT AT ALL making the boy feel any more comfortable,

Zeek spoke, in a voice that would make Hel herself shiver:

"What's this I hear about you calling my bubbly, little green student annoying?"

Malchior paled as he realized just what exactly he had done.

"W-well you see that is ummmmm he tried to take my!" but his hurried and rapidly angering remarks were for naught as the giant teen pressed a finger to the toddlers lips, his psychotic and vengeful grin still in place.

"Mmph mmphmphh mm mph mphmy mm mmphing mhm mmmmm mhmp mhp" he mumbled as Lexi STILL hadn't given him access back to his mouth, cracking his knuckles as he towered over the now whimpering boy.

Zeek nodded almost sagely as he grinned in a way that would make his father Izanami no Mikoto-The grand deity of Yomi proud-

"Quite right Parker….Go crying to your mommy cause nothing will save you now…."

And then everything went black

When the principle came back from his….'lunch break' with the rather attractive new librarian he was surprised to see a trembling Malchior on the chair he left him on trembling as a shameful warmth continued to creep down his leg; muttering something over and over again.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Malchior looked up with wide, scared eyes.

"P-please n-not the cactus" he whispered.

And that's why to this day no one ever even thought about touching one of Zeek's students and why Malchior was transferred to Classroom D-7

Because Zeek or Parker were scary enough but when they were together all hell broke loose…

Now don't you think the story about that cactus before would have been more interesting?

**END**

**And there you have it! The first of my omake series!**

**What do you think? Liked it?**

**If so please review! And also check out my other works and that of my friend InspectorOfFluff!**

**Hope I did you proud buddy!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
